If John Ditched the Brotherhood
by Jessie Rose 911
Summary: What if Pyro couldn't let Jean drown? What if he came back to the X-Men? Just a lil Rogan peice. Warning: characters are slightly OOC!


**Ok, right off the bat I'm going to tell you this is AU! I didn't pay enough attention to the second movie (shame on me, I know!). SO, characters and situations are OOC. Deal.**

** Pyro**

"JEAN!" The shriek drew his attention. But what made him turn his back on the Brotherhood were the distraught faces he saw through the rapidly closing door of the jet. Marie, who had never done anything to deserve the hand life dealt her, was screaming along with Scott and Logan. Jean meant too much for them to lose. He cursed himself for being "soft", and rushed to Jean's side.

Fire, hotter and fiercer than ever before, leapt from his outstretched hands. The flames surrounded them both, delaying the waves; sending massive amounts of steam into the atmosphere.

The jet suddenly shuddered, then started working on its own. It lowered, dangerously close, and the hatch opened back up. Several X-Men hung out, desperately extending their hands.

He lost his concentration for a split second, and a torrent of debris and ice-cold water nearly swept them off their feet. He let loose a pained yell and brought the fire-wall back to full strength.

Scott hauled an exhausted Jean into the jet, and Bobby, Kitty, and Marie tossed a rope in front of him. He let the wall down and clung to the rope as the icy water swirled around him. He felt the difference when Logan grabbed his lifeline. Before he was only inching up toward safety. Now he jerked up to the jet two feet at a time.

Finally, he sprawled limply on the floor of the jet as it sped away. "You came back," Bobby said, amazed.

"Don't sound so disappointed, Ice. Just thought I'd give you guys another shot," he said as a weary smirk graced his sweaty face.

**Rogue**

She stared at John for a moment, before launching herself at him. Careful not to touch his skin, she gave him as big a bear hug as she could manage. He laughed weakly and patted her back. She shuffled back and allowed Bobby and Kitty to pull him to his feet and help him to a seat.

She remembered her astonishment when he rushed to Jean and erected a near-solid wall of fire around them. She didn't know he was capable of such a display of power, and was glad that her friend had come back to them.

Suddenly a shocked yelp came from behind her. Scott's hands were severely burned, and Jean was writhing on the floor, face contorted with some unrecognizable emotion.

"Her powers- they're destroying her from the inside!" the professor said desperately, still too weak to do anything.

Her mind raced. Jean had too much power. It was hurting her. Xavier was out of commission. Some of the power needed to be drained off…

"Move!" She pushed past the others as she ripped the glove off her hand with her teeth. She knelt by the thrashing woman and caught one of the flying fists in her gloved hand. Pure power sizzled through the leather. She grit her teeth against the pain. She grabbed Jean's neck with her bare hand and she instantly stilled. She ended up cupping her face in an almost tender fashion as their eyes locked.

After what seemed like eternity, she finally let go of the redhead and stumbled back. Jean and Scott pounced on each other, him fussing over her, her apologizing for his burnt hands.

Everyone turned to her, but she held up her gloved hand in a "wait" gesture. She was kneeling, head hanging and out of breath. For a moment there was silence with only her heavy breathing to be heard. Eventually she looked up and gave Jean a weary smile.

"Well, Dr. Grey, I have to say, I've absorbed some pretty interesting people, but I've never absorbed and alter ego before."

Jean gave a weak laugh and shook her head. She shook her head as well and gratefully fell into a pair of strong arms.

**Wolverine**

He caught Marie as she slowly toppled to the side, obviously exhausted from absorbing whatever she had absorbed from Jean. He lifted her effortlessly and settled her on his lap when he sat down in his seat.

He surveyed the rest of the jet's occupants quietly. John was slouched tiredly in his seat, not even playing with his ever-present lighter. His eyes were partly relieved, but mostly worried and conflicted. Bobby and Kitty were making doe eyes at each other, forgetting that Bobby's freshly dumped ex-girlfriend was half-asleep on his lap just across the jet. Scott and Jean were making similar faces at each other, glad that the other was going to be alright. Storm and Kurt were chatting quietly, guiding the jet toward the school. Xavier had fallen asleep, too tired and weary to stay awake any longer.

He looked down to check on Marie, and his eyes got as big as saucers. He had absent-mindedly taken her hand in his when he had sat down. Only now did he realize it was her bare hand he had grabbed, and was now rubbing little circles on her knuckles with his thumb. What was amazing was that he didn't feel that tell-tale pull that heralded her deadly powers. And he had been holding her hand for a while now.

He felt her stiffen, and he knew she had finally noticed. She looked up at him and their widened eyes locked. He gave her a half-smile, hoping against hope. She gave him the biggest grin he had ever seen and interlocked her long pale fingers with his. His grin matched hers before he kissed her lovingly on the forehead. He'd be damned if he ever let her go now.

"Phoenix helping you with control?" The question came from Jean and was aimed at Marie.

Marie settled deeper into his embrace, resting her temple on his collarbone. "Yeah," was the simple answer. He smirked, smug with himself for no apparent reason. For the rest of the journey he either played with her hand or nuzzled her face, enjoying the feel of her skin and her half-amused, half-annoyed growls of "Logan…"

When they finally stumbled off the jet, they were met with quite a few of the older students. Kurt disembarked first, then offered an arm to Storm, ever the gentlemen. Kitty pushed Xavier out in his wheelchair, who was met with many cheers. Scott and Jean leaned heavily on each other. Bobby helped a limping John down the ramp. Rogue was carried, as she had fallen asleep in his arms. John was hailed as a hero, and even received a kiss on the cheek from Jean. Much of the conflict in his eyes disappeared.

He made his way to Marie's room and made to set her gently on her bed. Her arms slipped around his neck and she planted a sweet, lingering kiss on his scruffy cheek. His heart just about beat right out of his chest. He felt a pull, so different than the normal, scary-as-hell draining Rogue usually had. It was sweet and natural and all Marie. He grinned and brushed the hair out of her sleeping – and smiling – face. "Sleep well, Darlin'," he murmured as he slipped out the door.

**I love reviews with a passion – please make my day and review!**


End file.
